Innocence
by Shae loves crackfic
Summary: Paul comes across a unicorn in the forest, and then he comes.


Paul stomped through the woods near La Push while pulling his shorts over his muscled legs onto his hips

Note: this story was written for the prompt werewolf/unicorn hate!sex. I really should have had more hate and more sex, but meh, that is not what happened.

Paul stomped through the woods near La Push while pulling his shorts over his muscled legs onto his hips. "Stupid Jacob," he muttered as he kicked a rock, "always making problems for the pack." For the millionth time he wished that their problems wouldn't revolve around those stupid bloodsuckers that Jacob and Seth seemed to love so much.

Paul froze in place as he heard a twig snap to his left. He turned his head and attempted to see through the dense growth of the forest. Even with his sharpened eyesight the only thing he could see was the green of the forest with a speck of white in the distance. He raised his human nose into the air and sniffed. He couldn't smell a thing except the decomposing trees. A quick shift to his wolf form would do the trick, though, so he quickly shed himself of his shorts.

He looked down and noticed he was already half hard. The excitement of the unknown always made him ready for action, it was the cause of at least half of the fights he'd had with members of the pack. It really wasn't his fault if his named rhymed with 'small' either. None of them would come out and say the nickname they gave him, but they sure thought it, especially Leah.

His rage filled him to the brim and his body ripped apart leaving the wolf ready to do some searching.

_Hey man, what are you doing? I thought you were heading home? _Seth said in his head.

_Nah, I'm going to run some. Mind giving me some privacy?_ He asked.

_No, I don't think Sam will like it. I'm supposed to be on patrol for the next hour._

_Geez Seth, just give me some privacy, I'll talk about it with Sam later! Phase back!_ Paul screamed to the other voice in his head.

"Finally alone," he thought to himself. He raised his superior wolf's nose up into the air and inhaled. The normal smells of the forest, La Push, and the highway met his nose, but he noticed something new. This was not a smell he had ever encountered. It was like cotton candy mixed with sunshine and the shampoo that Claire always smelled like. If he had to give it a name it would be innocence. The smell definitely intrigued him, so he took off at a quiet run towards the source of it.

As he entered a clearing he saw the most beautiful creature. "A unicorn," he breathed. Paul's mind reeled as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. He remembered something that Bella had said to Jacob, something about if vampires are real, why can't other things be real? Surely this would fall right into that mindset. The only thing he could do was stare at it. It was almost glowing it was so bright. It was white and beautiful with strands of gold in its mane and one proud horn protruding from the center of its forehead.

After a few minutes of staring, the unicorn finally noticed the giant gray beast at the edge of the clearing. Paul stalked towards it slowly, wondering if he would be able to communicate with it. He noticed there were a few pink strands along with the gold one. He looked underneath the unicorn and was right in assuming that it was a female.

"Good girl," he tried to say, but instead it came out as a wolfish snarl. Paul had forgotten that he wasn't in human form. The female unicorn was clearly spooked. Paul narrowed his eyes, feeling his rage building back up. How dare that creature find him repulsive? It wasn't his choice that he was a wolf! He didn't choose this stupid situation. His anger started to rise more as he thought, and his anger wasn't the only thing that had started to rise.

What would be more fitting than to rid this stupid and rude creature of its innocence? He started to slowly creepy towards the unicorn. He could see her large eyes widening even further as he got closer. She skittered away right as he pounced. "Oh, going to be tricky, are you?" he asked, but again, it came out as a fierce snarl and the innocent unicorn looked even more frightened.

She ran again as he pounced the second time, but before she could get her footing steady he jumped again and landed on her rear end. Paul sank his teeth into the flesh at her hip tasting the innocence and something else. He savored the flavor and realized he could feel the unicorn's excitement towards what was happening and her disgust in associating with a werewolf.

Paul adjusted himself on the back of the unicorn and pushed his hard member towards the unicorn's opening. He fit inside of her perfectly. This was a thousand times better than a watermelon and a million times better than his hand. He almost wept with the beauty of the act he started to perform on his beautiful unicorn lover. He thrust in and pulled back out marveling at her tight sheath. After another thrust he was ready to explode. He gave the unicorn one more fast and hard thrust before pulling out and shooting a gallon of wolf sperm onto the unicorn's back. The unicorn whinnied as if to say, "Really, that was it?" and she trotted away.

"You liked it!" he snarled into the now empty forest. Feeling relaxed and completely at peace with himself he started to run back in the direction of the res.

He felt another mind join his and before he could block his thoughts he heard a voice say in disgust, _Dude, you raped a unicorn?_


End file.
